


Anywhere Else Is Hollow

by ForFucksSakeJim



Series: 100 Word Challenge [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: 100 word challenge, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: fun fact, this is my 100th ducktales fanfic
Relationships: Mark Beaks/Falcon Graves
Series: 100 Word Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205519
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Anywhere Else Is Hollow

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact, this is my 100th ducktales fanfic

Moonlight sneaking past cracked curtains and bathing the room a magnificent glow. It’s one of Mark’s favorite things about owning his home on the cliff. For the nights where he wakes up in a cold sweat and can’t breathe. Before Falcon he would sit in his bed and just watch the shadows move across his floor. But now that he had the raptor in his life? Well, Falcon was quick to pull him close to his chest. To whisper soft words of reassurance into the younger man’s ears. And Mark stilled and calmed and allowed himself to sleep once more.

**Author's Note:**

> come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
